Stubborn Love
by Lady Nakosha
Summary: They were complete opposites: while Serenity was kind, feisty, and beautiful, Endymion was quiet, cold, but strikingly handsome. They rarely got along, but under the most unlikely circumstances, suddenly the Earth isn’t so bad anymore...
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I've lately been getting into editing a lot of my older stories before submitting any new chapters. Plus, I see a lot of errors on some of these stories, and it really kills me that you guys have to read such crappy formatting. I know it would annoy me. Haha, anyways, happy reading!

Stubborn Love

Lady Amethyst

Summary:They were complete opposites: while Serenity was kind, feisty, and beautiful, Endymion was quiet, cold, but strikingly handsome.They rarely got along, they both had evenly matched prides, but when tragedy brings them together, suddenly the Earth isn't half as bad as Serenity thought it would be...

--- --- --- Chapter 1 --- --- ---

"I don't...understand." Ami, usually the wiser one of their group, said, her voice breaking towards the end. She felt so vulnerable without her answers, without her research, without the very confidence that made her the "brain" of the group. What did any of her knowledge matter when it would not bring her to the solution that would keep her princess from leaving?

Serenity squeezed her hand comfortingly; she didn't know whether or not she was going to cry or vomit. The entire idea of leaving the moon, her birthright made her sick. "I don't know what else to tell you, but that I'm just as horrified as you are."

Rei, for once, was silent.

Serenity reached over and Rei hugged her long time friend because she knew Rei better than anyone, and she knew that this was breaking Rei's heart. "Serenity, I'm going to miss you."

Serenity was quiet, only because she didn't know what to say anymore. "When will you come back?" Makoto, usually loud and strong, was now leaning against the wall for support, her eyes bright and glittering against the midday sun.

"I don't know.Probably for a few weeks—but knowing those Earth people, I'll end up staying for months, years... I mean, I just found out today!" Serenity snapped.

Mina burst out crying. Serenity turned to her friend in surprise; she hadn't expected Mina of all people to be so disheartened. "Serenity, tell your mother you don't want to go! Tell her... tell her that you are sick and those Barbaric Earthlings will surely reject you, possibly endangering your life, so the only solution is for you to stay here, with us, with your family!"

Serenity managed a weak smile; leave it to Mina to come up with the most far-fetched plan possible. "I would Mina, and you know that, but I have the peace and freedom of the universe depending on this."

"Look on the bright side," Ami piped up, "it's only for a few weeks, right?"

"Right," Serenity forced a cheerful smile; she wanted to be the strong one amongst her friends for once! How would she ever be able to lead an entire universe if she couldn't even resist the urge of breaking down and having her friends comfort her, as they have a thousand times before?

"Gods, what am I going to do without you? How am I going to get up in the morning and see their frigid, barren plains instead of the palace gardens?" Serenity wanted to selfishly run back to her mother and beg to let her stay, but the other more logical, unselfish side of her held her back from making that mistake.

Her friends gathered around her, each of their faces wet with tears and hearts heavy with misery. "I don't know what we'll do without you, Serenity." Mina murmured into Serenity's hair as she buried her head farther. "I miss you too much already and you haven't even begun to pack yet!"

Makoto looked at Serenity intensely. "Serenity, tell us what happened. Maybe your mother said something and you assumed it was this and we're making a big deal out of nothing." Makoto said hopefully. Serenity's heart lurched at the dreadfully optimistic look in her eyes.

Serenity shook her head. What good would it do? "I don't know, Mako-chan. It was an awful fight, and now that I look back on it, I was the biggest brat..."

--- --- --- FLASHBACK --- --- ---

_"Serenity," her mother began slowly, choosing her words carefully, "there is a chance that you may need to leave the moon and—" _

"What?" Serenity was trying not to scream, but it was close to impossible...

"You promised me this wouldn't happen! You promised me when I was younger!" Serenity shrieked. Well, there goes that attempt to handle this maturely, Serenity thought inwardly.

"I'm sorry, darling." Was all her mother could muster. "This is how it must be. The future of the universe depends on this, honey. If I could take this burden off your shoulders, I would in a heartbeat, but I cannot. Their son is the heir to the throne of the next most powerful planet, next to ours, and you are the heir to the moon kingdom…and it's been arranged for quite some time now."

"What do you mean by that, Mother?" Serenity asked suspiciously. Had her mother been arranging her marriage for her since her birth, but just telling her that she would be able to marry freely?

Serenity's anger began growing until Queen Selenity cooled it by her ice-cold words: "No, Serenity. It has not been planned since your birth, as mine had." Serenity felt her guilt gnawing at her when she saw the painful reminder flash through her mother's eyes. "The king of the planet Earth and I began talking to each other"—her mother's body physically stiffened and grew taunt—"and we formed a plan. He wanted to rule half the universe and the other belong to us, but I couldn't bear to tear the universe apart and force families to chose. Plus," a wry smile played at the queen's lips, "how do you divide an universe that is endless and has no boundaries?"

Serenity's gaze softened. "Mother, I had no idea. Do I marry him?"

"No. You do not."

"Wha—I don't marry him?" Serenity asked, confused. But her mother had just told her that—

"If you're not getting married, then what do we have to worry about?" Rei asked her excitedly.

"But you will stay at Earth for now."

"But why? What is the meaning of—"

"Serenity this is for your safety, if I could have it any other way, I would. But as strong as the crystal is, I hate to say it, but they wouldn't expect us to send you to Earth to be protected there." At Serenity's confused look, she sighed, "Serenity, why do you think that we must compromise like this?" Selenity finally asked, her calmness chilling Serenity to the bone. She only used this tone with business associates and stubborn kings and queens from other galaxies that wanted more than they gave.

"Because...because of the alliance?" Serenity answered, unsure if her mother would bite her head off or pat her lovingly on the shoulder.

"No. Because of the attacks." Selenity said, falling back into the sofa behind her soundlessly.

"Attacks?"

Selenity nodded and bit her lip. "Yes, the attacks by the galaxy pirates that have been known to be dangerous and scour the universe for challenges and rarities."

"Challenges? Rarities? What in name of the moon do you mean, Mother? Why had I never heard of this—"

"Because since you were five years old I've been protecting you from this horrid group that formed eleven years ago." She continued, not bothering to hide her fatigue, "They strive to be rich—the strive to be powerful as well. They kill casualties in the thousands and their leader wants to rule the universe."

"Oh my God." Serenity breathed, her face blanched. "Thousands? Thousands of people have died?"

"Yes," her mother said gently, "I knew that would be the first thing you caught. Approximately half a million people have died since nine years ago when their reign of power began to climb."

Serenity began softly crying for the horror that has been inflicted on the universe; she began crying for the innocent lost souls unfairly mass murdered by some power hungry monster who only spared those who helped him profit.

"I know what you are feeling, sweetie." Her mother told her as she smoothed Serenity's sun kissed golden blond hair soothingly, "I did the exact same thing when I saw the estimated statistics."

Serenity stayed quiet, but her mother understood her silence. Selenity understood that her daughter was torn by duty and by her own happiness. "Thank you for understanding, honey. You will leave in the morning, love."

--- --- --- END OF FLASHBACK --- --- ---

When she finished all her friends were openly crying, along with Serenity. "Thousands? Half a million? Oh, this is horrible!" Mina blubbered.

Ami suddenly snapped her head up. "Wait a second, Serenity. Why can't we come along?"

Serenity looked down into her lap guiltily.

Rei glared at her princess. "Serenity? Spill! Fess up to what you did!"

Serenity sighed. "My mother won't allow you to come because she said it will arise too much suspicion and you staying here will make it seem as if I'm still here, since you are my protectors."

Makoto's protective side got the better of her. "But you will be helpless! Who will protect you from those barbaric earthlings? Oh, Serenity, I have heard so many horrible stories about their—"

"She will be quite alright, Jupiter, I assure you of that with my word." A soft, yet amused voice broke Makoto off.

Makoto reddened and turned to Queen Selenity. "Oh, your majesty! I—I just was worried and I..."

"No need to explain Makoto, you know me better than that. I understand your worries. After all, we all are afraid for her safety, aren't we? She is going to a foreign land that all we've heard about our whole lives is that it's a horrible, disgusting place wreaking with death and blood."

"But from my analysis, they are actually—" Ami began to protest, but one glance from Queen Selenity shut her up quickly.

"Mercury, I am well aware of the figures and data. I read up on them as well." She smiled, "You did get this information from the Palace Library, yes? I have read as many of those books as you, I think."

Ami smiled self-consciously. The queen enjoyed reading as much as she did? How wonderful was that?

Serenity tried smiling at her mother's comment, but she couldn't find the strength in her to raise the edges of her lips to even a half smile.

Selenity looked over at her daughter and sensed her unhappiness. Dropping to her knees, the queen hugged her only daughter. "I wish I could your pain away, Serenity, but I can't, no matter how much I wish I could."

Serenity sighed, but allowed herself to hug her mother back. "I know Mother. I just wished that things could be...different, you know?"

Her mother looked into her daughter's eyes. "We all do, honey. We all do."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Serenity bit her lip. How would she survive without the comfort and the love of her friends? For a whole year she would be alone!

Rei acted on her impulses and grabbed Serenity's arm last second. Her eyes were giant with tears and her face swollen and red from crying all night long. They had all spent the night together in Serenity's room reminiscing, crying together, and many hugs and words of comfort were passed around. "Please, Serenity, stay. I don't know what I'll do without you."

As much as Serenity wished, she couldn't say what she truly wanted to say. Duty to her people called to her. Her people were her first priority and they always would be. That was one of the first lessons her mother had taught her and despite her most deepest hopes, she wouldn't go and betray her people. "I want to tell you that I will stay, but you, of all people understand why I cannot."

Rei dropped her hold on Serenity's arm and lowered her gaze. "I'll talk to you everyday—telepathically or visually. And if something goes wrong—just the slightest thing, Serenity, by Mars, call me or one of the scouts. Please, I don't think I could bear feeling your feelings of fear this far away and not able to do anything about it. We'll only come if you call us, whether your mother says we can or can't." Rei kissed Serenity's cheek before she turned away and returned to her position in the formation.

Mina was next to come over to her to bid her farewell. "I heard what Rei said and I agree with her a hundred percent. Just the tiniest thing...call us. It'll be an excuse to protect you and see you again too. Distance won't waver my loyalty and my friendship to you the least." Mina hugged her tightly, only letting go when Serenity reluctantly pulled away.

Makoto stepped up, her face wet with tears. Serenity's heart ached when she saw the pain that her leave was causing her friends. "Serenity, please, talk to me whenever you can. I'll be ready to save you any day, you hear me? Even if I'm in the middle of a bath and you call for me, I'll come there—naked if I have to."

Serenity managed a smile. "Oh, please, Makoto, save me the visuals." Makoto semi-laughed, but it ended in sobs that were muffled by Serenity's hair. Makoto let go and quickly wiped her hands over her face. "I can't believe we're being forced away from you." She muttered, then she added almost angrily, "And if a man touches a single strand on your head, a SINGLE strand, you call me and I swear to Jupiter that I'll kill him, I'll rip him apart, limb from—"

"I understand, Makoto." Serenity said, quickly stopping Makoto from her detailed description. Makoto gave her hand one last touch before returning to her place.

Ami was the last to come over out of her friends. "Serenity," Ami began crying, for the first time, it was open and she let her emotions spill from her eyes. "I'm going to miss having to tell you to do your work instead of playing with Makoto or playing pranks on Rei with Mina. I'm going to miss you and I talking about books even when I know you don't understand most of what I'm saying. I'm even going to miss you and Mina trying to match make me with all those awful boys!"

Serenity tried laughing, but instead she hugged her friend and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, Ames. By this time I'll be coming back and we'll be matching you to all these lovely boys in no time."

"Come back to us quickly, my princess." Ami said before she left Serenity alone.

Her mother avoided her gaze and pulled her into a breathless hug. "What ever am I going to do without my daughter? Whatever am I going to do without your laugh or without your smile?" Her mother asked as she brushed a stray tear away from Serenity's face. "I want to go with you, but they would suspect something." Her mother tried saying more, but she couldn't. Waves of emotion overwhelmed Queen Selenity so greatly that she had to give her daughter one last butterfly kiss before she pushed her towards the door.

Serenity turned around quickly and looked at her friends for a split second longer, trying to memorize their faces. "I'll miss you so much." She mouthed before she let her mother fully push her into the transporter.

Before she disappeared into the transporter, she saw her friends leaning against each other, each of them seeking support from each other. Serenity felt more alone than before when she realized that she had no one to seek comfort from.

--- --- ---

Serenity reappeared slowly, her molecules took their time in forming together. She felt her body jerk and adjust to the different atmosphere and gravity. Immediately when she was whole once again, she felt like she had gained thirty pounds.

This is gravity? Serenity wondered, this is definitely something I do not want to get used to, she thought as she pressed the large button to open the shuttle door. AN: When it says shuttle door, it means the door of the transporter. The transporter is able to fit up to twenty people at a time, but it's not a shuttle that actually moves, however.

"Gravity is a bit to get used to isn't it, Serenity?" Gaia, the queen of the Earth asked her as she stepped off the platform that led down to solid ground.

Serenity's legs wobbled slightly. This whole gravity thing was not cool. "Yes, it is." Despite her condition, she did the best curtsy she could while having jell-o legs.

Gaia laughed. Serenity stared at her in confusion; had she done something wrong? "Your mother was right, you are quite the young lady, curtsying even when you are in the process of adapting and very uncomfortable." Gaia studied her critically. "And your mother once again is correct. You are beautiful."

Serenity blushed modestly. Did she have to compliment her so?

"I'm sorry if I make you feel awkward." Gaia said, as if reading her thoughts.

Serenity looked at the queen in surprise. "You can read my mind?"

"Oh, easily, my dear. You have a very open mind and if you wished, a very closed off mind." She paused momentarily, "You are very strong psychic wise. Were you trained?"

Memories flooded Serenity's mind. She vaguely remembered Ami telling her about selected earthlings able to read minds. "Yes, I was trained to be able to read minds, close my own mind off, and I was in the middle of being able to rearrange thoughts of others. I can naturally talk telepathically, read the emotions and the aura of someone—it's in the Lunarian blood. My one friend—Mars—she is the best out of our group psychic wise." Serenity found herself able to talk to this woman easily. Something about her magnetic personality pulled her towards her and made Serenity feel as if she could relate...

"More than you know, Serenity. More than you know." Gaia said softly. Gaia motioned towards carriage and the guards that secured the area.

"Why are we in the middle of...nowhere?" Serenity asked. "I thought that the palace was magnificent." Excitement bubbled inside of her. "Is it invisible?"

"You also have your mother's humor and curiosity. No, unfortunately our palace is not invisible. We had to find a place for you to land safely away from any commoners."

"Oh. Did the king not come along?" Serenity asked as she looked around her surroundings. Giant trees loomed ominously in the distance, their branches bare of any leaves. The ground was carpeted in soft, colorful leaves. Bending over, Serenity picked a single leave up and twisted it around by its stem. The dew that clung to it glistened in the early morning light. "Are all your leaves this color?"

"Only at this season." Gaia answered, watching Serenity with amusement.

"The moon's leaves always stay the same colors—silver all year long. Gorgeous yes, but never unexpected and beautifully...different like this."

Serenity looked up and stared at the sky in fascination. The sky was the purest color of light sapphire blue, with tresses of clouds floating around lazily.

Letting Gaia led her towards the carriage, with the leaf safely tucked away in her pocket, Serenity decided that maybe this wouldn't be as horrible as she thought.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Serenity took one look at the palace and immediately fell in love with it. It was a giant structure, almost intimidating, but the homey touches softened its sharp appearance. With rows of flowers lining the long, pebbled road and a stretches of fields of wildflowers. Serenity wondered what it would be like to run through them.

"Absolutely amazing. I used to do it all the time." Gaia answered suddenly, her focus, too, turned towards the rolling plains of wild flowers and hidden animals. "That field holds a thousand secrets and I know maybe a hundred of them." Gaia said mischievously. She caught Serenity's gaze, "While you're here, you're going to have the field hold a number of secrets for you as well."

All Serenity could do was blush furiously, the meaning of the queen's words were quite clear.

Lucky for Serenity, the carriage arrived at the palace before the queen could say anything more. Servants and guards swept out of the palace and fussed over them both as they exited the carriage.

Serenity giggled. They were acting like she was the most important person in the world.

That's because you are, dear.> Gaia said gently.

Serenity's face flushed once more and was about to open her mouth to retort when the sight of dark, ebony hair caught her eye. Who was that?

Instinctively, despite the mumbled protests, Gaia turned in the direction Serenity was staring at and saw who she was gaping at. A slow smile spread across her face. Breaking away from the crowd, the queen hurried over to him and brought him over.

"This is my son, Endymion. Endymion, meet the princess of the Moon, Serenity, daughter of Selenity."


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: The chapters are going to be much longer than I usually make them, so I hope you guys like that! :) Happy happy happy reading! Oh, by the way, sorry I've been a sucky updater, and I promise that I will update more regularly. This story is too good to pass up and I really like the plot... so expect chapter three out much sooner than this one came out! ^_^ Thanks for being so understanding!  
  
=========================  
  
Stubborn Love Chapter Two Lady Amethyst PG-13  
  
========================  
  
Summary: Her kind, loving, beautiful one and him the cool, cold, but strikingly handsome. When tragedy brings them together, they both fall for each other hard, but they have strong wills to match the other...neither will admit it. Obstacles suddenly threaten their vulnerable love...even if Endymion will never admit it, he'll fight against all the odds to keep Serenity by his side...will they tell each other before it's too late? Who will crack first and admit their deepest desires? Or will they never get the opportunity...? Only time will tell...  
  
========================  
  
Endymion's breath caught in his throat the moment he glimpsed her angelic face. Her skin looked was milky-white and looked soft as satin. Her hair cascaded past her hips in sun kissed, glossy blond waves. Tendrils of hair framed her cerulean blue depths that had flecks of silvery dust around the pupil and he saw the way her eyes glowed with curiosity and he felt himself immediately become drawn to her.  
  
She was absolutely breathtaking. All day his thoughts had been centered around the mystery girl all morning. Endymion decided that someone as beautiful as her couldn't possibly possess a single intellectual or kind gene in her body. She couldn't possibly be as perfect as he perceived her to be; but despite himself, he knew in the back of her mind that she was indeed more perfect than he imagined-perhaps more.  
  
"Hi." She said self-consciously, her eyes avoiding his.  
  
"Hello." Endymion said stiffly, ignoring the hurt look that crossed over her features. "Welcome to Earth, Princess."  
  
He could tell, from the way his mother sharply looked up at him, that he had put more emphasis on his words than necessary.  
  
The small smile on Serenity's face slowly slid away and was replaced by a blank look. "Thank you for letting me stay here, at this beautiful planet."  
  
Endymion searched her face for sincerity, he was sure that beneath her innocent and timid act was a bratty, snotty princess who was used to always getting her way.  
  
That thought consoled him as he began building mental barriers around himself and steered clear from looking into her fathomless depths that captivated him to no end.  
  
The queen bristled in annoyance when a maid asked for her attention elsewhere. "I'll only be a moment." She told them, her eyes trained on Endymion the entire time. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Serenity; she only blushed furiously and looked down.  
  
Endy watched his mother follow the maid down the hallway and disappear behind the large pillars.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Those two words, simple as they were, sparked a curiosity and softness in Endymion's heart that he could not shake off. "Pardon?"  
  
"I said I was sorry. For being so bothersome and ruining your plans." Serenity repeated, her eyes wide with misery and her tone apologetic.  
  
"It's fine, I had no plans anyway." Endymion told her, inwardly confused at why he had felt the strongest urge to set her heart at peace that she hadn't been a problem at all.  
  
In fact, unknowing to either of them, in the near future, Serenity would prove to be a blessing rather than a curse...  
  
========================  
  
Serenity wanted to smack this rude, self-centered, heartless man! She had done nothing wrong to him, but he still continued to treat her as if she was the lowest being on the planet and he couldn't stand being in the same room as her.  
  
But, despite her deepest desire to hate this prince, she knew she never could. Every time his haunted cobalt depths touched hers, she melted completely.  
  
Damn him for doing this to her!  
  
"Do you miss your mother?"  
  
Serenity was caught off guard by his question. What had inspired the change of heart and sudden interest in her feelings? "Of course I do. Wouldn't you miss yours if you had to leave her for who knows how long?"  
  
"I'll take it that you and your mother were close?"  
  
"Yes, yes we were." It was Serenity's turn to be impatient and shoot Endymion clipped answers.  
  
"And I'm sure that you miss your protectors as-"  
  
"Is this conversation going somewhere?" Serenity asked, partially angry with him for acting rude one moment, then the next minute he brings up touchy subjects. "Who are you to have the right to ask me such personal questions?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation, princess." He said sarcastically. "I'm obviously no one compared to your high standards."  
  
Serenity glared at him from between narrowed eyes. He was insulting her now?! "Obviously since you have no respect for anyone except the one person who doesn't deserve it! Yourself!"  
  
Endymion didn't flinch, with a hard expression; he stared at Serenity with emotionless eyes. Serenity, however, flinched visibly, now fearful of his dark gaze, even though she knew that no matter how... rude he was, he wouldn't raise a hand against her... or at least she hoped. "I only give my respect to those who deserve it."  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to retort to his comment, but Gaia quickly walked up to them, her eyes flashing furiously. "Endymion, take Serenity up to her quarters then see me, please."  
  
Endymion heard the hint of threat in her tone, but nodded curtly. The farther away he got from this princess, the faster his bewildered feelings would put some order into themselves! "Of course, Mother."  
  
"I hope that you will find your room to your liking, Serenity." Gaia said to Serenity, her voice only held tenderness and compassion. It was as if her anger towards Endymion had disappeared. But Endymion had yet to let out a relieved breath; he knew better than that.  
  
"I'm sure that I will, thank you." Serenity murmured, her cheeks a pinkish hue as she bowed slightly. Her eyes connected with Endymion's mothers' briefly before she stepped away. Within the deepest pits of his stomach Endymion secretly wished that the smile Serenity had directed towards his mother had been meant for him instead.  
  
But when Serenity turned to Endymion, her eyes no long twin azure pools of warmth, but now a steely azure blue, icy with irritation and insult. "Thank you for escorting me to my room."  
  
Instead of offering her a smile of truce as his heart prodded him to do, he only nodded in understanding of her words and began leading her up the stairs.  
  
========================  
  
Serenity hated this unbearably tensioned filled silence between her and Endymion, but could she help it? He had brought it onto himself!  
  
"Well, here are your quarters for your stay." Endymion said as he pushed the double doors open to reveal a queen-sized bed veiled in a pale, shimmery beige material. But what drew Serenity's eyes, was the balcony across the room. The glass doors were closed, but even Serenity could see that the balcony overlooked the rose garden, then the endless rolling fields of green.  
  
"My mother had our maids prepare you some outfits, since you didn't bring much with you. I'm sure you're going to want to look at those and-" But when Endymion turned around, Serenity wasn't behind him anymore, instead, she was out on the balcony, with her upper body pressed against the railing as she leaned over with closed eyes and inhaled the fresh air that was mingled with the scent of budding roses.  
  
Endymion was shocked, nonetheless. Once he saw Serenity outside, with her face turned towards the starry sky, he felt his heart squeeze and his eyes warm with adoration.  
  
But when she turned back towards him, with her eyes a glassy blue color, darkened with intensity and thought. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hair a bit windblown. It took Endymion a bit off guard, but the only thought that registered in his mind was that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
It was then that Endymion began to feel a bit regretful of their rocky start.  
  
=====================  
  
Serenity wondered what he was staring at. It couldn't be her, since only a moment ago he could barely stand having to be near her. Realizing there were clothes hanging neatly in the giant bureau, Serenity stepped closer to him. "Are those the clothes you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes, they were. Help yourself to them." Endymion said, controlled. Even Endymion was amazed at how cool and collected he sounded. "Those were especially picked for your size, so if they do not fit, my mother will exchange them immediately."  
  
To Serenity, it felt as if he was reading from a script, his words were so lifeless. "Thank you again."  
  
"So, is everything to your liking?" Endymion asked, looking around the room and wondering what he could find wrong with the room.  
  
"Everything is perfect."  
  
"Then, I'll be on my way. If you need anything, just ring and one of the maids will come to assist you."  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to say more, but Endymion had already turned swiftly on his heel and headed out of the room.  
  
Falling onto her bed, Serenity pulled her legs up underneath her. The room was beautiful and it was more than she could ever ask for, but it felt so big and so empty.  
  
Burying her face into the nearest pillow, Serenity wished once more that she could go home; back to her familiar surroundings and to her mother and friends. Serenity wished that she could leave this planet, however beautiful and wondrous it was.  
  
=====================  
  
"I am not pleased with your behavior, Endymion. It's disrespectful to the princess and to her planet. Remember that your actions and words represents the entire planet Earth!" Gaia sighed, "What Serenity must think of us now! If she thought that we were bad before, then she must think we are horrendous people now!"  
  
Darien's brows furrowed as his expression darkened. "What? She thought lowly of us before?"  
  
Gaia stared at him point-blank. "Honey, it was no mystery before of what kind of reputation Earth has earned itself."  
  
Even though Endymion was indeed well aware that the entire solar system thought Earth was a barbaric place because of the past actions the humans here had taken, he still refused to meet his mother's eyes and feel guilty for how he had treated Serenity. "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. That was before, she shouldn't judge us based on the past."  
  
"And you have not judged her once?" Gaia asked, amused by her son.  
  
"I-I..." Endymion faltered, knowing that he had judged the princess more than once.  
  
"I think that you will need to think of a way to show the princess your apologies. Until then, you are to stay in your quarters."  
  
Endymion stared at his mother in disbelief. Was she actually grounding him? She hadn't done that since he was nine-years-old because he had kicked Malachite in the shins and given him a bloody nose!  
  
Those had been the simpler, lighter days, Endymion thought to himself. "I'm going out riding, it helps me think."  
  
Before Gaia could protest, Endymion hurtled himself out of the room and ran outside, gratified to see his favorite chestnut horse, she threw her head back and jumped up and down, happy to see Endymion.  
  
Smiling, Endymion patted her side and led her out of the stable. "That's a girl. Let's go for a ride. You're the only kind of girl that doesn't confuse and send my feelings into overdrive every other second."  
  
With those last words, Endymion pulled himself on the horses bareback and the two rode off into the woods, with no destination in particular.  
  
=====================  
  
After having a refreshing and mind-clearing ride, Endymion entered the castle and rubbed his hands together. His cheeks were bright red and his fingers were ice cold. He hadn't noticed the extreme temperature drop until he had tied up Fay (the horse) and started walking up the path that led back to the castle.  
  
Looking around, Endymion's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Everything was silent and sullen, no maids rushing every which way, his mother's voice wasn't floating into the foyer from the other rooms... it was utterly quiet, for the first time in Endymion's memory. Had he missed something?  
  
Looking inside the room where his mother was usually in, he found not a trace of his mother. Strange.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders in puzzlement, Endymion trudged upstairs to his room and decided he would get to the bottom of this mystery... later, perhaps later as in tomorrow.  
  
Right now his shoulders and thighs ached and he needed to get to bed, even if it was only seven o'clock, before he feel dead asleep right there on the spot.  
  
=====================  
  
The next morning, Endymion found the fine hairs on his arms standing at ends. A chilling silence filled the entire castle when he woke up and started making his way downstairs. Pausing outside of Serenity's door, he wondered if she was staring out the balcony again, or if she was like any other princess and scouring through the new clothing, pitching ones that she thought were ugly to the side.  
  
Overwhelmed by his curiosity, Endymion pushed the door open slightly, and what he saw before him, shocked him beyond words and made his heart racing painfully. Had he been that mean? Was she truly that unhappy?  
  
She was crying.  
  
For some reason, Endymion found it odd, seeing her cry. He had never imagined her as the person who was able to cry, but seeing her shoulder gently shake and her entire body quiver every once in a while, Endymion's suspicions were confirmed and he was sure that she was crying.  
  
Stepping closer inside, Endymion saw that she had heard movement from behind her. Sitting up slowly, she sniffed. Startled, Endymion backed away from the entrance to the door and disappeared behind it before she turned away. Endymion let out his breath and stared at the mahogany door. He was curious on why she was crying, but even Endymion had the decency to know when not to intrude on someone.  
  
After battling with himself about going back and comforting the princess, Endymion finally settled on leaving her alone. He would want to be left alone... that's what she wanted, right? To be left alone?  
  
"It's alright, you may come in." A voice broke into his thoughts. Endymion's head jerked towards the voice and his heart broke when he saw that the princess had been crying, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were puffy from crying, and her eyes were bloodshot. "You probably know, and I really don't want your pity, so if that's what you're here for; a pity party, then you might as well leave."  
  
Endymion stared at her in confusion. Pity party? For what? "Ummm... princess, I'm... I don't understand. Why would I pity you?"  
  
Surprise showed across Serenity's features. "You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Serenity sighed and turned back towards her room. "How do you not know? It's all anyone has been talking about."  
  
"I... I..." Was what happened explained the unbearable silence in the castle? "I went straight to bed, so did this happen while I was riding? Or did it..."  
  
"The galaxy pirates, you've heard of them, have you not?" Endymion could only nod; his voice was caught in his throat, as he realized what she would say. "They landed on the moon yesterday, around one o'clock and invaded the kingdom. They work fast and they are merciless. They must have killed the Lunarians by the dozen." Serenity shuddered and looked towards the ground.  
  
"I have a feeling that that isn't the only reason you are crying so."  
  
"My mother... she was one of the causalities."  
  
Endymion felt as if someone had socked him in the stomach. He leaned against the bedpost for support. "She's... dead?" Endymion's voice cracked, but no tears fell from his eyes, he was too stunned to cry. The moon queen was... dead? How could this be!  
  
"She is." Serenity uttered as she started crying again. Endymion awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and felt himself visibly relax as she fit perfectly into his larger, broader frame.  
  
Looking up, Serenity smiled at Endymion, the first genuine smile he had seen her give him. "Thank you... for..."  
  
Once his own lips lifted into an upward arch and into a timid smile of his own, Endymion saw that Serenity understood he knew how much his kindness meant to her.  
  
Burying her head back into his shirt, Endymion listened as Serenity cried, and he heard his own heartbreak as he realized he could do nothing to stop the pain that would forever hurt Serenity.  
  
=====================  
  
Oh man, that took a while to get out. But I got it out, didn't I? Ya know the drill. I post chapters, you guys' review! ^_^ Don't be bailing on me... right when we're getting to the good part too!  
  
If you guys thought Serenity and Endymion's reconciliation was a bit fast, it's only because I've got other stuff in store for them, and they have to actually start liking each other for that to work, if you know what I mean. ~Lady 


End file.
